Internal combustion engines are widely used for driving a variety of vehicles and stationary equipment. Internal combustion engines come in a variety of configurations, which are typically aptly named for the particular orientation or arrangement of the reciprocating pistons and cylinders in the engines. One example of an internal combustion engine is a “V” type engine, in which the “V” refers to the arrangement of the cylinders in rows that are angled relative to each other to form a V shape. Another type of internal combustion engine that is most relevant to the invention is a barrel-type engine.
The barrel engine includes a plurality of cylinders and pistons arranged in the form of a “barrel” in which their axes are parallel to each other and typically arranged along a circle concentric with a central drive shaft. Power is transmitted from the reciprocating pistons to a cam plate via a roller or bearing interface. The cam plate has a generally sinusoidal shape, so that the axial reciprocal movement of the pistons causes rotational movement of the cam plate and drive shaft.
The barrel engine also typically includes a valve assembly for controlling the intake of fuel-air and exhaust of combustion products. The valve assembly is actuated by a valve actuation mechanism and timed for appropriate intake and exhaust during the intake, compression, power and exhaust strokes of the engine.
It remains desirable to provide an improved valve actuation mechanism for actuating the valves in the barrel engine.